


Grow Old With Me

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: Ringo surprises George in more ways then one.





	Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a little worried about this. But I'm proud with how this turn out.

Evening fell upon Friar Park, it was just George and Ringo tonight.

Normally, George's family would be with him but his son had gone out to a friend's and his wife wouldn't be back until later on.

George didn't want to be alone for the night, so he called Ringo to come over and spend the evening with him. Of cause, Ringo was more then happy to come over.

However, since Ringo came over, he wanted to make dinner.

This seem so strange to George because Ringo was his guest so shouldn't George be the one to make dinner?

But Ringo said that it was important that he is the one to make dinner, that he wanted to treat George and so George just left it at that.

But what is even more strange is that, Ringo refused to allow George into the dining room. 

George sat back and wondered what was Ringo up too? Soon George started to smell one of his favourite Indian dishes, chicken tikka masala.

He blushed to himself, Ringo was so sweet, cooking one of his favourite dishes.

George can't even remember the many times that he and Ringo would eat, Indian food together, they had became quite used to it.

They both enjoy cooking together. But Ringo refusing his help this time, had George feeling worried.

Meanwhile, Ringo walked around the dining room, making sure everything looked the way he wanted it to be.

He had a very special evening planned for him and George, a romantic one that is.

Flowers were placed on the table, sunflowers being one of George's favourites. The lights had been dimmed, which created the vibe that Ringo was after.

But something was missing, some music playing in the background was needed.

Ringo had remember that he had brought a cassette tape with a song just for this occasion. 

However he would wait until he and George are having dinner to play it.

Upon checking that dinner was ready, Ringo started to pour the food onto his and George's plates.

Placing the food onto the table and then walking over to the door to let George in.

"I'm finally allow back into my own dining room" said George.

Ringo laughs, nervously at George.

"Well I wanted to surprise, you see" said Ringo.

George looked around the room, he didn't know how to feel. Everything was perfect, but it felt a little too romantic, this was only meant to be a dinner between two mates.

"Richie, you did this for me?" George asked.

"Yes I did, we better sit down before dinner gets cold" said Ringo.

George did just that as he walked over to the table, the smell of the food, inviting and delighting his senses.

What Ringo did next, took George by surprise. Ringo pulled his chair out for George, nervously brushing at George.

George returned the smile and sat down on the chair, while Ringo, carefully pushed him forward.

As George settled into his food, Ringo walked over to the record player and placed the cassette in.

Grow Old With Me started playing, and this is when George became suspicious.

George was already suspicious off what Ringo was doing, from keeping him out of the dining room, to making him dinner. The flowers, dimmed lights, pulling his chair out for him and now a love song by their departed friend in the background playing.

All of this screamed that it was a date but George didn't want to put Ringo on the spot, maybe this was all just perfectly innocent.

"Johnny" said George

Ringo looked back at George and smiled before making his way over to the table and sitting down for dinner.

"Yes, can you believe it's been almost ten years since John left us?" Ringo asked.

"I know, I miss him everyday. Sure John was a pain in the butt, but he was a lovely person, you know" said George.

"You hear that Johnny, we miss you" said Ringo as he looked towards the sky.

George nodding his head and giving Ringo a gentle smile.

As they settled into dinner, Ringo couldn't stop thinking about the question he was going to ask George. He tried very hard to just focus on the moment, to focus on the gorgeous man in front of him.

Only a few close friends knew off, Ringo's plan to ask George this important question.

There was doubt though, George could say no for a lot of reasons or for one major reason.

But it was worth taking the risk, he has always loved George but he feels and knows in his heart that he loves George more now then ever before.

He loves him and Dhani, over the years seeing Dhani slowly grow up. It was crazy how much Dhani was starting to look like George. 

Ringo loves them both, he could protect them, if George will have him.

Ringo knew that what he was about to do, would be wrong. George was already married, he had a family and he didn't want to ruin that.

But Ringo was afraid off losing George, what if never gets the chance to tell George, his true feelings? He couldn't handle that thought. 

After finishing dinner and some light conversation, both men took their plates out to the kitchen.

"I'll do the dishes" said Ringo.

"No you have done so much already, let me help you" said George.

"Come on, George let me treat you for the night" said Ringo.

George stood back and bit his bottom lip, after everything that Ringo had done, George at least wanted to help. But this didn't happened everyday, so George nodded at Ringo and made his way to the couch.

"Thank you, Richie for the delicious dinner" said George.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know it's your favourite" said Ringo.

George relaxed into the couch, before getting up and playing the cassette again.

Smiling at the sound off his beloved, friend's voice. George got comfortable on the couch, staring off in the near distance. 

Ringo turned around, George sitting on the couch with John singing in the background. He smiled at the sight, that's exactly what Ringo wanted to do. Grow old with George and experience all that is yet to come together.

Ringo wasn't the possessive type but sometimes he couldn't help but feel territorial towards George at times. Sometimes he couldn't bear the thought of people looking at George or being near him.

Was it wrong for Ringo to feel like this? Maybe so but he was only human after all.

George looked especially beautiful tonight, Ringo wanted nothing more then to make love to this man.

But one step at a time, he needed to ask that question to George first. It would be even more meaningful for George to wake up with his ring on on his finger, the next day.

If George were to say yes, and they were to sleep together. People would no doubt find it disgusting, but Ringo wouldn't find it so and he knows George won't either.

If his proposal is accepted and they are to do it now, he knows they will have to tell the truth and that they will be facing a fallout. 

But Ringo knows that it is not dirty or ugly and he won't care if others see it as such.

Ringo noticed that George had stood up for the couch, Ringo took the box into his hand. Looking up, this was his chance.

Ringo walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, not saying one word to George as their eyes locked.

Taking a deep breath and fighting the butterflies in his stomach, he close his eyes for a moment.

Collecting his thoughts before opening them again. He knew George was the one, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He smiled at George before dropping to one knee, bringing the small box and revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Marry me, George" said Ringo.

"Oh... my... gosh" said George.

George didn't know what to say let alone think, a thousand thoughts ran though his mind at once.

George thought Ringo had lost his mind, for one they were both already married. You can't propose to a married person.

But what seem even more crazy is that Ringo was being serious, this wasn't a joke. Of cause it wasn't, this entire evening had been more then friendly.

"Richie... you want to marry me" said George as he started to cry.

He kneel down so that he was at a eye level with Ringo and to get a closer look at the ring. 

Admiring the ring, it had a beautiful sparkle and George couldn't help but smile at it.

Ringo took time in wiping away George's tears before George stood up again.

"I love you" said Ringo.

"But Richie, we can't" said George.

"Grow old with me, the best is yet to come, Georgie" said Ringo.

But George would reject Ringo's proposal, opening the door and letting Ringo leave.

Asking George, one last time if he would change his mind. But George telling him that it is too late for them.

George going back to his dining room, covering his face with his hands and breaking down in tears.

Overcome with the many emotions he just when though, needed to get himself together when he hears his wife and son enter the room.

Ringo arrives home, sitting on the bed and bringing the ring out of it's box.

He was hopeful that George would be wearing this by the end of the night.

But turns out, it is a little too late for them.


End file.
